Aceptación
by Stormy night of rain92
Summary: Dos vidas, distintos gremios y un mismo sentimiento por alguien especial. Por supuesto, los protegerían a costa de cualquier cosa y mucho más por el futuro que se veía tan oscuro... Este fic corresponde a la actividad: "Sobre gustos no hay nada escrito" del foro C.I. de Fairy Tail.
1. Objetivo

**Aceptación**

 **Fandom:** Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

 **Foro:** Cannon Island

 **Random:**

 **Gray Fullbuster:**

 **Le gusta: Correr.**

 **No le gustan: Los niños.**

 **Yukino Aguria:**

 **Le gusta: El verano.**

 **No le gusta: La soledad**

 **Summary:**

 **Dos vidas, distintos gremios y un mismo sentimiento por alguien especial. Por supuesto, los protegerían a costa de cualquier cosa y mucho más por el futuro que se veía tan oscuro...**

 **Este fic corresponde a la actividad: "Sobre gustos no hay nada escrito" del foro C.I. de Fairy Tail.**

 **Tiempo: manga y anime**

 **Palabras: 980 aprox.**

 **Objetivo (Gray Fullbuster)**

Gray Fullbuster estaba huyendo de ella, no sabía que era este sentimiento en su pecho que había comenzado hacía tiempo y desde luego, no esperaba sentirlo por ella.

"Juvia Loxar" ese era el nombre de la susodicha.

Cuándo la conoció era su enemiga, una que amenazaba, lastimaba y destruía a sus amigos.

Por supuesto, luchar con ella había sido desconcertante y más cuándo la volvió a ver en su propio gremio, tan distinta de la que había conocido.

Era extraña, mucho más al conocerla y ver su corazón, tan amable con una entrega sin igual a sus amigos.

Cuándo luchó una tras otra, cada batalla podía decir que era fuerte y aún más cuando sabía el precio de derrotar a Keyes, miembro de las nueve puertas de tártaros.

Si, pensar en su padre y la decisión que ella tenía que tomar en ese momento…era fácil lanzar el dardo de la culpa, si se pensaba con la ira.

Gray sabia el precio de aquella decisión, desde que el gremio había sido disperso y que Juvia lo siguiera, era realmente opresivo.

Las pesadillas, las lágrimas y sollozos del uno o del otro los habían hecho acercarse más.

"Silver" pensó el pelinegro y luego la ira creció, cuando a su mente llegó la imagen del mago oscuro quien había evitado que hiciera la última voluntad de su padre "Zeref…END…esperen que iré por ustedes, bastardos"

—Tu cuerpo…—exclamo ella, Gray vio el rostro horrorizada al ver como la oscura marca se dispersaba en su piel — ¿Qué sucede?*

No podía decirle nada, menos sobre esto que ahora portaba en su piel y que era clave en un plan para traer al mismo que había arrebatado de sus manos, la oportunidad de destruir al más poderoso de los miembros de Tártaros.

—No es nada—respondió, se volvió debía partir antes de que todo perdiera sentido y ella lo malentendiera. Aunque sentía, que la estaba abandonando por dejarla fuera del plan y sabía que la lastimaría cuando hiciera "eso", era por su bien que lo hacía—Vamos a comer.

Sabía que Juvia no lo entendería, si se lo dijera…Querría seguirlo a donde fuera y lo que haría, pondría en riesgo su vida.

Los días pasaban, Juvia sentía sus ausencias y él sabía que no podría ocultarlo por siempre. Era momento de irse, aunque ella sonriera en ese instante en que la dejo sabía que al volver la mirada atrás las lágrimas de ella llegarían a él.

Le encantaba correr, ahora que lo hacía le dejaba un mal sabor de boca que oprimía su corazón y sabiendo que sus hechos le causarían dolor…cumpliría su objetivo y lo haría aunque, dejara con ello parte de su alma en ello.

Ha pasado medio año…

Él sabe que ella aún estará allí y sonríe, sabe que su corazón parece oscurecerse cada vez más.

Disfruta de ver como atrapa a sus presas, la marca que una vez vio en su pecho con un oscuro azul ha desparecido tras la oscuridad, una que se extiende por su piel.

Entre un grupo de fanáticos de Zeref, allí con el reflejo del miedo en sus ojos y viendo que el cambio en su cuerpo cumplía muy bien su cometido. Gray Fullbuster, ahora pertenecía a la oscuridad una que podía dañarla si estuviera cerca…

Deseaba correr con libertad, disculparse con ella y tal vez, solo tal vez verla sonreír de alegría sólo por verle.

—Nuestro problema no es el concejo mágico como tal —la conversación entre los miembros a su alrededor, se dirigía a una sola cosa. Sonrió, al ver sus ojos fijos en el—Sino como supo nuestros planes.

—El concejo tiene un topo entre nosotros —sus ojos caoba ahora porque pertenecía a aquella oscuridad, parecían penetrar sus pensamientos —Solo díganlo…Creen que soy yo.

Sabía que ellos dudaban de él, no le importaba qué pensarán y mucho menos ahora. Pero, debía continuar hasta que terminará esto y entonces.

—Mientras pueda tener ese libro en mis manos…—sonrío con la codicia que ellos anhelaban ver y la oscuridad de la misma—… Me importa poco lo demás.

"¡Mentiroso!" exclamaba una voz en su mente y acallándola les miró. Respondió lo que parecía mejor, simplemente se mantuvo en su posición.

— ¡GRAY!—Escucho desde el interior del edificio, esa voz era única y después de todo el dueño de ella era un idiota— ¡SI ESTAS AQUÍ MUÉSTRATE!

— ¿Natsu?—pregunto en un murmullo, encaminando sus pasos de dónde venía el ruido de lucha. Vio al pelirosa allí de pie a su alrededor los destrozos, además de ello a dos de los tipos de su actual gremio: Abel y Goumon.

—Hola, ¿Qué has estado haciendo? —pregunto con una sonrisa.

"Natsu le iba a dar problemas, pero, ¿Cuándo no lo había hecho?" pensó.

—Yo me encargo de él —comento a los espectadores, ellos querían ver una batalla y eso tendrían. Además, tendría una bonificación: "Golpear al inútil de Natsu".

Sabía que la fiesta se acabaría, se volvió después de mostrar su marca en el pecho.

Natsu no estaba lejos de lo que sucedía, sonrió al pensar en aquello cuándo les dijo la verdad. Aunque la cachetada de Lucy, era algo fuerte supo en sí que ella creyó aquello.

Al final mientras luchaba por destruir avatar, se encontró frente a Braiya. La morena de cabello claro, con magia de clones que siempre le observaba y por lo que dijo sentía algo por él.

—Al final creo que me he enamorado un poco de ti—dijo.

— ¿Huh?—esperaba no haber escuchado mal, esa enferma genocida le gustaba el ¿No?

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

—Entonces, ¿debo suponer que eres rival en el amor también? —Se volvió para encontrarse con ella, de quien había huido y que también estaba allí.

—Water claw—su voz y sus determinados ojos fijos en él, sólo hicieron que el peso de lo que había hecho oprimiera su pecho.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	2. Te daré una respuesta

**Aceptación**

 **Fandom:** Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

 **Foro:** Cannon Island

 **Random:**

 **Gray Fullbuster:**

 **Le gusta: Correr.**

 **No le gustan: Los niños.**

 **Yukino Aguria:**

 **Le gusta: El verano.**

 **No le gusta: La soledad**

 **Summary:**

 **Dos vidas, distintos gremios y un mismo sentimiento por alguien especial. Por supuesto, los protegerían a costa de cualquier cosa y mucho más por el futuro que podrían ver tan oscuro...**

 **Este fic corresponde a la actividad: "Sobre gustos no hay nada escrito" del foro C.I. de Fairy Tail.**

 **Tiempo: manga y anime**

 **Palabras: 644 aprox.**

 **Te Daré una Respuesta**

Las lámparas iluminaban la noche en magnolia, allí de pie entre los hechos y recuerdos se encontraba un pelinegro que en sus manos comía una barra de chocolate.

Después de lo de avatar y lo del maestro, todo había cambiado.

Miraba la ciudad que se extendía ante él, vacía por la evacuación que habían hecho después de la estrategia de la primera maestra. Estaba en el Mirador donde podía ver todo junto al reloj que se encontraba en un edificio de la ciudad y sintiendo una sensación familiar se volvió.

— ¡Juvia! —exclamo Gray fijándose en la peli azul, mientras mordía la barra de chocolate. Ella era la fuente de aquellos recuerdos, allí ante él estaba la misma chica que lo había disculpado incluso de abandonarlo y con una sonrisa aceptaba su decisión.

—Gray~sama—Allí estaba ella con su voz suave.

Su cabello azul rizado hacia arriba, cubierta con un gorro de nieve y un moño en su cuello que apretaba su blusa de botones con mangas largas. Sus ojos del mismo color de su cabello largo le hizo pensar como seria la vida sin ella, levanto la barra de chocolate entre sus manos.

— ¿Quieres un poco? —comento con una sonrisa de soslayo y vio el rubor tan tierno en sus mejillas, donde sus ojos estaban brillantes que miraban el chocolate que le había extendido.

"¿Acaso entendía ella como era de importante?" pensó y fijos sus ojos en la ciudad ante él.

— ¡¿G-Gray~sama me está dando sobras?! —Respiro hondo ella, sintiendo sus palmas sudar y ponerse nerviosa.

—Estoy agradecido de tenerte—comento con una sonrisa y fijando sus ojos oscuros a la noche, no pudo percibir la sorpresa en la chica tras de él que sostenía la barra de chocolate—Siempre estas a mi lado.

—E-E-Errrr….Bueno…Juvia…—tartamudeo acercándose a su lado aun dudosa y sintiendo su corazón latir fuertemente.

—Cuando esta pelea haya sido resuelta, yo te voy a dar una respuesta—comento el con sus ojos determinados junto a una seriedad en sus palabras.

Ella le miro sonrojada y sus ojos llenos de la sorpresa de aquello que jamás había esperado, lo vio inclinarse más hacia la pared—por ahora, permíteme enfocarme en mis objetivos.

—Okay…—escucho su respuesta y ella sonrió, resignada a esperar con el corazón latiendo a mil por aquella respuesta.

Gray sabía que el futuro estaba allí tras la oscura desesperación, una luz de esperanza que la chica a su lado le había dado también y que ellos lograrían alcanzar así fuera con su último aliento.

De repente todo comenzó a llenarse de una niebla extraña, parecía otra cosa… ¿Arena? Juvia miraba de un lado a otro.

— ¡¿Qué es esto?! —exclamo Gray sintiendo el peso de un extraño poder abrumador.

Ambos se volvieron, al ver como el enemigo se acercaba y la barrera de Freed se activaba. Para sentir otro abrumador poder que atravesaba la barrera, Juvia miro hacia la derecha.

—¡Lograron Atravesar…!—Exclamo Gray mirando en dirección contraria.

—Parece que están viniendo de la dirección de las colinas de hadas—respondió ella con su mirada decidida.

Vieron como por el occidente de Magnolia entraban las fuerzas enemigas, allí ante ellos estaban los enemigos que deseaban el Fairy Heart y que ellos protegerían no importaba cuantos fueran: Ese era Fairy Tail.

Una Aceptación recorrió a Gray cuando recordó lo que Juvia siempre decía: "¡Gray~sama! ¡Juvia quiere ser la madre de sus 30 hijos!" un escalofrió le recorrió, al mirarla luchar y no es que le agradara mucho la idea de tener niños, pues, no le gustaba mucho.

Pero, ante él estaba una chica digna que le seguía incluso en la guerra y la desesperación donde ella podría perderse con él, pero, que su luz le daba una sonrisa aun en medio de la batalla.

El agua y el hielo, eran una combinación única que el universo entrelazaba para no deshacer jamás.


	3. Verano

**Aceptación**

 **Fandom:** Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

 **Foro:** Cannon Island

 **Random:**

 **Gray Fullbuster:**

 **Le gusta: Correr.**

 **No le gustan: Los niños.**

 **Yukino Aguria:**

 **Le gusta: El verano.**

 **No le gusta: La soledad**

 **Summary:**

 **Dos vidas, distintos gremios y un mismo sentimiento por alguien especial. Por supuesto, los protegerían a costa de cualquier cosa y mucho más por el futuro que podrían ver tan oscuro...Con la luz de la esperanza.**

 **Este fic corresponde a la actividad: "Sobre gustos no hay nada escrito" del foro C.I. de Fairy Tail.**

 **Tiempo: manga y anime**

 **Palabras: 686 aprox.**

 **3.** **Verano. (Yukino Aguria)**

Había despertado de la inconsciencia, los pétalos de flores revoloteaban de las montañas y una cálida brisa bajaba del sagrado monte Zonia.

Miro al cielo, recordó entonces lo terrible de la derrota y había escuchado de sus compañeros caídos, los gritos de desesperación.

Habían sido humillados, ante miles de personas y el dolor de ellos era grande, uno que había sentido un año atrás…

Sting estaba sumido en la desesperación, había muchas bajas desde que decidieron intervenir en esta guerra.

No podía dejar que decayera, no en aquella oscuridad que la había llevado a la soledad más terrible.

Y que el gremio que luchaba contra un imperio, había extendido una mano en dos de sus miembros para que ella viera lo valioso que era: una familia.

Arrastró su cuerpo, lo puso de pie y la palma de su mano conecto con fuerza en su mejilla.

Sintió tristeza por él, pero, siendo el maestro de Sabertooth no debía caer en un momento como este.

Observo la sorpresa en sus ojos, para fijarse en ella.

Se encogió limpiando con sus manos aquellas lágrimas, llenas de frustración y determinación.

Sentía la mirada de los otros miembros del gremio, el viento arrastro nuevos pétalos que giraron tan cerca.

— ¡Tú eres el maestro!—exclamo ella sintiendo su cuerpo temblar, eran las incontenibles lágrimas—Es por eso que tu… Eres quien tiene que animarnos en este tipo de situaciones.

Sintió el cambio en el, vio cómo su cabello rubio era acariciado por el viento y se llevó una mano al corazón.

—Yukino…—escucho su voz, levantó su rostro para mirar llena de pena y tristeza a las flores que los rodeaban.

—Sé que tienes el poder para hacerlo

Sintió como su mano tomaba hasta resguardar con ambas la palma de la suya, la misma con la que lo había golpeado.

—Lo siento, eso debió doler—escucho con vergüenza y sintió como deslizaba sus dedos en un reconfortante movimiento.

—No te preocupes, después de todo, fui yo quien te lastimo, ¿cierto?—respondió.

—Tenías que hacer entrar en razón a un patético maestro como yo…—lo vio separarse de su mano, mientras levantaba sus brazos para limpiar su rostro el del chico fuerte que conocía.

Apenada, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Se llevó una mano a la sonrojada mejilla, desviando la mirada al suelo lleno de flores.

—No tengo idea de lo que paso por mi cabeza…disculpa mi reacción —aunque Sting fuera uno más den gremio, también era el maestro.

—Gracias Yukino… por abrirme los ojos —comento, aún Despaldas a ella y dejando expuesto el símbolo de su familia—seguiremos superando cualquier obstáculo que se interponga en nuestro camino.

Sintió una calidez entre sus dedos, aun en ese estado lleno de golpea y sucio por la batalla le pareció ver, allí en ese instante a un verdadero maestro.

— ¡ESCUCHEN TODOS! ¡PONGANSE DE PIE Y SIGANME!—exclamo, Yukino se alegró de haber podido ayudarle aun fuese en lo poco— ¡NOSOTROS LOS TIGRES NO HEMOS COMIDO NUESTRA ÚLTIMA PRESA!

Era el momento en que vio, como el duro invierno que golpeó el corazón de Sabertooth desaparecía, dejando ver un hermoso calor de verano.

— ¡A PARTIR DE AHORA TENDREMOS UN BAQUETE DE 5 DÍAS! —grito Sting algo que sería el comienzo de bullying, para el resto de la vida sobre el maestro llorón de Saber.

En medio de la batalla, una extraña sensación se extendió por Yukino aún con el ruido de la batalla alrededor.

— ¿Qué te sucede Yukino?—pregunto Minerva a su lado.

—No es nada…no te preocupes por mí—no quería preocupar a nadie, mucho menos por algo que no sabía.

Miro hacia las montañas, en dirección norte y pudo haber dicho, que un mago como ella estaba cerca.

Negó sus instintos, solo que mientras luchaba había una más temible entre dos potencias de poder.

Aquella luz, una tan fuerte que cegó a todos en la batalla y una que traería con ella, una persona que no había esperado ver.

Se encontró con un miembro de fairy tail: Elfman Strauss.

Estaban guiándose por una voz, que al parecer solo escuchaban los miembros de Fairy Tail y que los llevaba hasta el lugar donde estaban los demás.

Entre la espesura del bosque, de una tierra desordenada y revuelta pudo ver una silueta.

Su cabello plateado tan parecido al suyo más largo, ella vio que vestía un bikini y sus rasgos tan parecidos a los suyos.

— ¿Nee-san?


	4. Eso es suficiente

**Aceptación**

 **Fandom:** Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

 **Foro:** Cannon Island

 **Random:**

 **Gray Fullbuster:**

 **Le gusta: Correr.**

 **No le gustan: Los niños.**

 **Yukino Aguria:**

 **Le gusta: El verano.**

 **No le gusta: La soledad**

 **Summary:**

 **Dos vidas, distintos gremios y un mismo sentimiento por alguien especial. Por supuesto, los protegerían a costa de cualquier cosa y mucho más por el futuro que podrían ver tan oscuro...**

 **Este fic corresponde a la actividad: "Sobre gustos no hay nada escrito" del foro C.I. de Fairy Tail.**

 **Tiempo: manga y anime**

 **Palabras: 789 aprox.**

 **4.** **Eso es suficiente.**

— ¿Yuki…no?— pregunto su voz y vio la sorpresa en sus ojos iguales a los suyos.

Sintió una alegría en el pecho, allí ante ella estaba la hermana que había perdido por fanáticos de Zeref. No era una ilusión, ni mucho menos un enemigo.

Entre el bosque salió en una rama un lagarto llevando sobre su espalda a su cria, deslizándose entre la rama y ocultándose entre la hierba.

—Hermana Mayor, Sorano…—murmuro ella cruzando su cejas, vio como ella repetía su nombre e inclino sus ojos a un lado y vio como apretaba sus labios para ver el traje que ahora usaba.

El silencio entre ambas, era lo bastante espeso para solo verse ambas después de tantos años.

Estaba ante ella y una sonrisa cínica que no llegaba a sus ojos tristes. Yukino, vio a su hermana "Sorano" cuyo alias era "Ángel" pertenecía a un gremio independiente conocido como: Crimer Sorciere.

Había escuchado de sus actos criminales, unos tan terribles e incluso cuándo pertenecía a oración seis los gremios oficiales habían luchado con ella.

El mundo entero podía perseguirla por sus pecados, pero, ella estaba dando lo mejor para resarcir lo hecho. Se llevó una mano al corazón, era una sensación de alegría y vio como mantenía sus ojos lejos de ella.

—Yo… no tengo ninguna hermana menor—comento con un mohín, su cuello envuelto en un pequeño cinto espolvoreado y con ello en su cuello un par de alas de Ángel.

La molestia de aquellas palabras era realmente dolorosa, durante años había pasado en una terrible soledad, una que incluso le llevo a hacer cosas humillantes y aun así…venia Sorano y le decía aquello…

—Pero…no hay duda de que eres tú…—dijo, aun manteniendo su postura. Yukino sabía que ella trataría de negar todo, incluyendo su parentesco.

—No tengo idea de lo que hablas, seguramente me confundes…—comento ella cruzando sus brazos sobre el bikini que cubría sus pechos y miraba a otro lado, se estaba hartando de aquello.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Tú eres mi hermana mayor, Sorano! —Grito molesta dando un paso tras otro, durante años había buscado y así en un instante ese sentimiento de soledad que la había agobiado durante tanto tiempo se había ido— ¡Te he estado buscando durante todos estos años! ¡Desde que esa gente horrible te aparto de mi lado! ¡Tú, mi única hermana, por la que regresaría el tiempo con el fin de tenerla de regreso!

Sus lágrimas, de frustración y rabia contenida dieron paso a través de sus ojos. Agarro sus manos con fuerza, sentía el dolor y aun así cerro los ojos para llenarse de valor.

—No importa…sin importar lo que suceda…tu siempre me protegiste… ¡y yo te quiero más que nada! Yo…

Vio cómo se volvía dándole la espalda y aun así, no aceptaba quien era ella.

—Como te dije…me confundes con otra—Sorano solo dejo ver su largo cabello y se alejaba de ella.

— ¡Porque dices esas cosas crueles! —exclamo frustrada apretando los puños a la espalda de ella, con su cabello blanco y su oscuro moño.

— ¡Tú no tienes por hermana a una criminal! —Exclamo ella con dolor, algo que la sorprendió—Es por eso…Es por eso que algún día…Si alguna vez todos mis pecados son perdonados… ¡yo volveré y le daré a mi pequeña hermana el abrazo más grande del mundo!

Su voz se había quebrado, ella también había estado sufriendo en la horrible soledad y también en la oscuridad que la había apartado durante años, que ahora constaba ella luchaba aun por un futuro de regreso a casa.

La vio temblar, sintió el escozor de sus lágrimas y sabía que un día la vería libre de todo junto con ese prometedor abrazo.

—Ese día definitivamente llegara si espero pacientemente, ¿verdad?—comento Yukino, con sus manos juntas en una oración.

— ¡Yo estoy luchando todos los días para asegurarme que eso suceda! —Exclamo Sorano con la frente en alto—Esto es porque…ella no podría perdonarme de como soy ahora…

Se limpió las lágrimas, odiaba aquellos años sola y también a aquellos que alejaron a su hermana de ella. Pero, ahora podía decir que su futuro en este verano extraño y en esta oportunidad se volverían a ver…ella debía saber lo que pensaba y se lo diría ahora.

—Justo ahora, ella debe saber que estas bien ahí afuera…y eso es suficiente—comento Yukino, limpiándose las lágrimas sabiendo que debía ser fuerte así como su hermana lo era luchando allí junto a ella aunque no la viera.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxcxxcx**

 **Ciao! Dio te Benedica!**

 **Personalmente el Gruvia es uno de mis Ships favoritos, pero, Yukino por Sting se ve interesante aunque no es lo mío sino el Jerza y el Nalu.**

 **Y, ese spoiler de mangahelpers solo afirma lo Cannon que es el Gruvia, OMG! Ya estoy ansiosa de la traducción T.T manga 498: Juvia y Gray**

 **• Manga 424-Tomo 51**

 **• Manga 492**

 **• Manga 493-494**


End file.
